Tan lejos, tan cerca
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Hay breves momentos mágicos que son mucho más reales que nuestra vida entera.


_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **TAN LEJOS, TAN CERCA.**_

.

.

 **Minako**

Mi vista estaba perdida en la ventana, más allá de ella, intentando comprender qué tenían de especial los rayos del sol, que no me dejaban apartar la vista. Pero no eran los rayos del sol intensos, eran esos que apenas ya se distinguen cuando está terminando el atardecer.

Era el primero de muchos días en que llega a mi casa antes del anochecer.

Caminé sin prisa hasta mi hogar, intentando no sentir el frío colarse por mi abrigo. Las chicas siempre me decían que no tenía que andar sola tan tarde, y generalmente les hacía caso. Pero en los últimos días algo ocurría a mi alrededor, no podía comprenderlo, pero necesitaba estar en lugares donde nadie más pasara, y curiosamente no me sentía sola.

Cada noche era lo mismo, el silencio de las calles y el cielo curiosamente despejado, permitiendo que todo lo que estaba allá arriba, tan inalcanzable, me iluminase mientras me acompañaba como mi guardián. Y siendo una guardiana, uno se olvida lo que es sentirse protegida en vez de proteger.

La misma sensación día tras día, la invisible compañía, tan distinta a estar rodeada de gente, llena de ruido en una fiesta, y apenas lograr sentirles.

No era melancolía, ni es que todo sea ahora tristeza. Pero las personas que pasan por tu vida te regalan algo, y al irse, nunca vuelves a ser la misma. Existe la permanente seguridad de que mis amigas, mis compañeras, siempre estarán ahí. Pero el mundo existe más allá de nosotras y nuestros secretos.

Y era mi propio secreto el que me tenía pegada a la ventana.

La primera luz en el horizonte era Venus, sacándome una sonrisa al sentirme parte de toda la inmensidad. Y los minutos pasaban mientras aparecían estrellas, una a una, cada vez más brillante en el cielo cada vez más oscuro. Desde aquí, era fácil reconocer mi querido planeta, pero las demás luces se confundían, y siempre deseaba poder adivinar cuál era la estrella que yo tanto anhelaba ver. Volver a ver.

Era muy tarde cuando me fui a la cama, acomodándome para intentar descansar un poco y no quedarme dormida por la mañana, como siempre. Apagué la luz y cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por el cansancio del día.

Y entonces vino de nuevo, como cada noche la leve brisa que no alcanzaba a sentirse fría, mi piel erizándose enseguida, y la clara sensación de las mantas siendo puestas sobre mis hombros, evitando que cualquier cosa interrumpiera mis sueños, asegurándose de cobijarme en la más exquisita sensación de calma y cuidado.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, ni lo necesitaba, porque estaba segura de que era real, y también sabía de dónde venía. De quién venía.

—Buenas noches, Yaten —murmuré, sonriendo bajo el calor que inundó mi corazón.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Mi corazón latía apresurado, desbordándose de mi propio cuerpo apenas desperté. Intenté regular mi respiración y recuperar el control, pero fue difícil.

Una vez más.

Taiki siempre habla de datos científicos sobre las distancias y lo que toma a los cuerpos recorrerlas. Pero estoy seguro de que no hay lógica para estas sensaciones, para lo que preocupa, para lo que proteges.

Llevamos tanto tiempo de vuelta en nuestro mundo, pero pareciera que no volvimos por completo. Nadie quería que un planeta lejano nos cambiara, pero imagino que no podemos manejarlo todo, yo al menos no pude.

Estaba desgastado de hacer el mismo viaje cada noche al dormir. Pero al parecer mi mente no me daría tregua, porque no se cansaba de hacerlo una y otra vez.

Después de cumplir con mis deberes diarios, que compartía casi siempre con Seiya y Taiki, al fin tenía un instante de soledad para mí, al final del día. Pero no era mucho lo que yo me guardaba, más que irme a la cama y caer en mis sueños. En mi único y repetitivo sueño.

Caminaba por un lugar desconocido, una casa como las que había en la Tierra cuando nos fuimos, todo estaba oscuro, pero sabía exactamente hacia dónde dirigirme.

Ella estaba allí, acostaba y desordenada, como siempre, pareciendo no tener cuidado sobre cómo iba a descansar. O de lo que causaba su imagen en mí.

Me acercaba a cumplir con el ritual diario, sentarme a un costado de su cuerpo, tomar las mantas y cobijarla. Preguntándome si alguna vez alguien había hecho lo mismo, y queriendo ser el único, egoísta, que podía atesorar una acción tan simple.

Podía sentir en mis manos la suavidad de su pelo, y el deseo de nunca querer apartarme, y de alguna forma me permitía soltar todos mis anhelos, porque sabía que era irreal. Que nada de esto podía estar pasándonos.

Pero entonces despertaba, agitado, asustado, preguntándome si realmente estaba soñando o si había algo de verdad. ¿Era acaso mentira lo que sentía cada vez que abría mis ojos? Lo que era incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta por no querer admitir que quizá la parte de mí que permaneció en la Tierra, estaba más presente que nunca.

No tengo pruebas para decir que esto realmente ocurre cada noche. Pero tampoco me pueden arrebatar la posibilidad de que sea cierto.

Dos pensamientos cruzaron por mi cabeza mientras sentía mi respiración calmarse: ¿Será que alguna vez esto pasará?

¿Habrá logrado Minako dormir bien esta noche?

 **ღ**

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Tengo muy presente que estoy muy desaparecida, pero hago el intento. Ahora se me ocurrió este relato muy cortito, pero que vino a mi mente y quería compartirlo. A veces uno cree que todo se trata de tener frente a uno a las personas, y olvida que hay conexiones más fuertes que el tiempo y la distancia. Y ando tan excesivamente emotiva.**_

 _ **Se lo dedico con cariño a mi Kay querida, que es básicamente la persona que está constantemente azotándome para que siga escribiendo.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y espero ansiosa sus comentarios, que alimentan mi ser más que todos los chocolates del mundo.**_

 _ **Abrazos!**_


End file.
